wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział VIII
Przypołudnie dochodziło, skwar czynił się coraz większy i naród już się wszystek zgromadził przed kancelarią, a naczelnika jeszcze nie było. Pisarz raz po raz wychodził na próg i przysłoniwszy dłonią oczy wyzierał na szeroką drogę, obsadzoną pokrzywionymi wierzbami, ale tam się jeno lśniły kałuże, ostałe po wczorajszej ulewie, toczył się z wolna jakiś zapóźniony wóz i kajś niekaj między drzewami zabielała chłopska kapota. Gromada czekała cierpliwie, a tylko jeden wójt latał kiej oparzony, wyglądał na drogę i coraz głośniej przynaglał chłopów zasypujących wyrwy i doły na placu przed kancelarią. – Prędzej, chłopcy! Laboga, żeby jeno zdążyć, nim nadjedzie. – A nie popuśćcie jeno ze strachu – ozwał się z kupy jakiś głos. – Ruchajta się, ludzie! Ja tu po urzędzie, nie pora na przekpinki. – Wójcie, a to jeno Boga się bójcie – zaśmiał się któryś z rzepeckich. – A któren jeszcze pysk wywrze, do kozy każę wsadzić – zakrzyczał srogo wójt i poleciał wyjrzeć ze smętarza, że to leżał na wzgórku, do którego szczytem była przywarta kancelaria. Wielgachne, prawieczne drzewa wynosiły się nad nią, kościelna wieża szarzała skroś gałęzi, zaś czarne ramiona krzyżów wychylały się spoza kamiennego ogrodzenia na dachy i drogę wiodącą przez wieś. Wójt nie wypatrzywszy niczego postawił przy ludziach jednego ze sołtysów, a sam wszedł do kancelarii, kaj cięgiem ktoś wchodził i wychodził, że to pisarz co trochę wywoływał któregoś z gospodarzy, z cicha przypominając zaległe podatki, nie zapłaconą składkę na sąd albo jeszcze i coś lepszego Juści, co ta nikomu nie szły w smak takie wypominki, ale słuchali wzdychający, bo cóż było robić teraz na ciężkim przednówku? Mogli to płacić, kiej niejednemu już i na sól nie starczyło, to mu się jeno w pas kłaniali, jaki taki nawet go w rękę całował, zaś poniektóry i tę ostatnią złotówczynę w nadstawioną garść wtykał, a wszystkie jednako skamlały o poczekanie do żniw lub do najbliższego jarmarku. Z pisarza chytra była sztuka i przemądrzała, łupił też naród ze skóry, jaże trzeszczało, niby to wszystko obiecywał, a kogo strachał strażnikami, komu bakę w oczy świecił, z kim był za pan brat, a od każdego cosik wycyganił, to owsa mu zbrakło, to potrza było młodych gąsek la naczelnika, to przymawiał się o słomę na powrósła, że radzi nieradzi przyobiecali, co jeno chciał, on zaś na odchodnym brał co znajomszych na stronę i radził im niby to z przyjacielstwa: – A uchwalcie na szkołę, bo jak się będziecie sprzeczali, to naczelnik może się rozgniewać i gotów wam jeszcze popsuć zgodę z dziedzicem o las – przestrzegał lipeckich ludzi. – Jakże to, zgodę robim z dobrej woli! – zdumiał się Płoszka. – Prawda, ale nie wiecie to: pan z panem zna się, a chłopu zasię. Płoszka odszedł wielce sfrasowany, pisarz zaś dalej wywoływał ludzi, a coraz to z drugich wsi, każdego strasząc czym innym, a do jednego niewoląc, że w mig się o tym rozniesło między gromadą. A niemała kupa żebrała się narodu, zeszło się bowiem przeszło dwieście chłopa, którzy zrazu stojali wsiami, swojaki przy swojakach, że łacno rozeznał, które są z Lipiec, które z Modlicy, a które z Przyłęka lub z Rzepek, bo każda wieś znaczyła się jenszymi ubierami, ale skoro się jeno rozeszło, jako trzeba głosować na szkołę, gdyż tak chce sam naczelnik, jęli się mieszać, przechodzić z kupy do kupy i stowarzyszać wedle upodoby, że tylko jedna rzepecka szlachta trzymała się z osobna, zadzierzyście a hardo spozierając na chłopów, choć to biedota była taka, że jak się z nich prześmiewali, trzech wypadało na jeden krowi ogon reszta zaś narodu, splątana kiej grochowiny, poroztrząsała się po placu, sporo chroniło się w cieniu smętarza i przywozach. Głównie cisnęli się pod wielką karczmę, stojącą naprzeciw kancelaru w kępie drzew jakoby w tym gaju cienistym, tam się najskwapniej ciżbiąc, bo chociaż chłodnawy wiater niezgorzej kolebał polami, spieka jednak podnosiła się okruteczna, dogrzewało, że już niejeden ledwie zipiał i w piwie szedł szukać ochłody. Bez to i karczma była przepełniona, i pod drzewami stali kupami gwarząc z cicha i deliberując nad ową nowiną, wraz leż dając pilne baczenie na kancelarię i na pisarzowe mieszkanie po drugiej stronie domu, kaj rwetes i krętanina były coraz większe. Od czasu do czasu pisarzowa wytykała oknem spaśną gębę i krzyczała: – Śpiesz się, Magda! A żebyś kulasy połamała, tłumoku jeden! Dziewka przelatywała co trochę przez pokoje, jaże dudniało i brzęczały szyby, jakieś dziecko jęło się wydzierać wniebogłosy, kajś za domem gdakały wystraszone kury, a zziajany stójka jął ganiać kurczątka rozpierzchające po zbożach i drodze. – Widzi mi się, co będą ugaszczali naczelnika – rzekł któryś. – Pono wczoraj pisarz przywiózł cały półkoszek napitków. – Schlają się jak łoni. – Abo to nie mogą, mało to im naród składa podatków, a przeciech nikto im na ręce nie patrzy – wyrzekł Mateusz, ale ktosik zakrzyczał: – Cichojta, strażniki ano przyszły. – Jak wilki się włóczą, że ni pomiarkować, kiedy i którędy. Przycichli jednak trwożnie, gdyż strażnicy zasiedli pod kancelarią, otoczeni przez kupę ludzi, między którymi był wójt, młynarz, a nieco z dala kręcił się kowal pilnie nasłuchujący. – Młynarz się łasi kieby ten głodny pies! – Bo go się boją, ten mu najmilejszy! – Kiej są strażniki, to naczelnika ino patrzeć! – zawołał Grzela, wójtów brat, i odszedł na stronę, kaj stał Antek, Mateusz, Kłąb i Stacho Płoszka, poredziwszy ze sobą, rozeszli się między łudzi prawiąc im cosik a przekładając coś ważnego, że słuchali w wielkiej cichości, tylko niekiedy co tam ktoś westchnął, podrapał się frasobliwie albo strzygnął ślepiami, ku strażnikom kupiąc się zarazem coraz ciaśniej. Antek, wsparty plecami o węgieł karczmy, gadał krótko, mocno i jakoby przykazująco, zaś w drugiej kupie pod drzewami Mateusz prawił z przekpinkami, jaże ośmiał się niejeden, a w trzeciej gromadzie przy smętarzu Grzela przemawiał tak mądrze jakoby z otwartej książki czytał, że ciężko było wyrozumieć. A wszyscy trzej przyniewalali do jednego: aby nie słuchać naczelnika ni tych, które z urzędami zawdy trzymają, i szkoły nie uchwalać. Naród przysłuchiwał się w skupieniu kolebiąc się to w tę, to w drugą stronę, właśnie jako ten bór, kiej zamietliwy wiater powieje. Nikto głosu nie zabierał, kiwali jeno przytakująco głowami, gdyż najgłupszy rozumiał, jako z nowej szkoły tyla jeno będzie pociechy; co każą na nią płacić nowe podatki, a do tego nikomu się nie śpieszyło. Niepokój jednak ogarniał gromadę, przestępowali z nogi na nogę, jęli chrząkać a pokasływać, a nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, co począć. Prawda, mądrze prawił Grzela, prosto do serca trafiał Antek, ale i strach było się przeciwić naczelnikowi a zadzierać z urzędami. Jeden oglądał się na drugiego, każden się głowił z osobna, zaś wszystkie obzierali się na bogatszych, ale młynarz i co najpierwsi z drugich wsi trzymali się jakoś na uboczu, stojąc jakby z rozmysłem na oczach strażników i pisarza. Podszedł do nich Antek z przełożeniem, ale młynarz odburknął: – Kto ma rozum, ten sam wie, jak ma głosować – i odwrócił się do kowala, któren przyświarczał wszystkim, ale kręcił się niespokojnie między gromadą przewąchując, co się święci, a do pisarza zachodził, z młynarzem pogadywał; Grzelę częstował tytuniem i tak się taił ze swoimi zamysłami, że do końca nie było wiadomo, za kim trzyma. Ale większość już się skłaniała głosować przeciw szkole, rozsypali się po placu i nie bacząc na przypołudniowy skwar poredzali coraz gwarniej i hardziej, gdy pisarz zawołał przez okno: – A pójdź no tu który! Nikt się jednak nie poruszył, jakby nie dosłyszeli. – Niech no który skoczy do dworu po ryby, mieli rano jeszcze przysłać, a jakoś nie przysyłają! Tylko prędzej! – grzmiał rozkazująco. – Nie przyszlim tu na posługi – ozwał się jakiś hardy głos. – Niech sam leci, żal mu przetrząsnąć kałduna – zaśmiał się któryś, że to pisarz miał brzucho kiej bęben. Pisarz jeno zaklął, a po chwili wyszedł wójt od podwórza, przebrał się za karczmę i pognał tyłami wsi ku dworowi. – Dzieci pani pisarzowej przewinął i obtarł, to się ździebko przewietrzy. – Juści, pani pisarzowa nie lubi takich fetorów na pokojach. – Pokrótce to i porcenele wynosić mu każą – przekpiwali. – Hale, że to dziedzica jeszcze nie widać – dziwował się któryś, ale na to rzekł kowal z chytrym prześmiechem: – Niegłupi się pokazywać! Spojrzeli na niego pytająco. – Juści, kto mu każe zadzierać z naczelnikiem, a przecież za szkołą głosować nie będzie, mało by to musiał płacie na nią! Mądrala! – Ale ty, Michał, z nami trzymasz, co? – przytarł go natarczywie Mateusz. Kowal skręcił się kiej przydeptana glista i odmruknąwszy cosik jął się przeciskać do młynarza, któren przystąpił do chłopów i mówił do starego Płoszki głośno, by i drugie słyszały: – A ja wam radzę, głosujcie, jak chcą urzędy. Szkoła potrzebna i żeby była najgorsza, to będzie lepsza od żadnej. A o jakiej zamyślacie, nie dadzą. Trudno, głową muru nie przebodzie. Nie zechcecie uchwalić, to i bez waszego przyzwoleństwa postawią. – Jak nie damy pieniędzy, to za cóż postawią? – ozwał się któryś z kupy. – Głupiś! Sami wezmą, a nie dasz z dobrej woli, to ci ostatnią krowę sprzedadzą i jeszcze do kozy pójdziesz za opór! Rozumiesz! To nie z dziedzicem sprawa – zwrócił się do Lipczaków – z naczelnikiem nie ma żartów. Mówię wam, róbcie, co każą, i dziękujcie Bogu, że nie jest gorzej Przytwierdzali mu tak samo myślące, zaś stary Płoszka po długim rozważaniu wyrzekł niespodzianie: – Prawdę mówicie, a Rocho naród zbałamucił i do zguby popycha. A na to wystąpił jakiś gospodarz z Przyłęka i powiedział głośno: – Bo Rocho z panami trzyma i latego podjudza przeciw urzędom! Zakrzyczeli go ze wszystkich stron, ale chłop się nie ulęknął i skoro się jeno przyciszyło, znowuj głos podniósł. – A głupie mu pomagają! rzekłem! – potoczył mądrymi oczami – a komu to nie w smak, niech stanie, to mu w oczy przywtórzę, głupie! Bo nie wiedzą, iż zawdy tak było, że panowie się buntują, naród judzą, do nieszczęścia prowadzą, ale jak przyjdzie za to płacić, to kto płaci? chłopi! A jak wam kozaków po wsiach zakwaterują, to kto będzie brał baty? kto będzie cierpiał? kogo do kreminału powleką? A jeno was, chłopów! Panowie się za wami nie upomną, nie, wyprą się wszystkiego kiej judasze i jeszcze starszyznę będą ugaszczali po dworach. – Bo co im ta naród znaczy, tyla, żeby za nich gnaty wyciągał. – A żeby mogli, to by jutro wrócili pańszczyznę! – podniesły się wołania. – Grzela powieda – zaczął znowu – niech uczą po naszemu, a nie chcą, to nie uchwalać szkoły, nie dawać ani grosza, przeciwić się, a juści, tylko parobkowi łacno krzyknąć na gospodarza: robił nie będę, całuj me gdzieś, i uciec przed skarceniem. Ale naród nie ucieknie i za bunt kije wziąć weźmie, bo nikto drugi pleców za niego nie podstawi... To wama mówię, taniej wam wypadnie postawić szkołę niźli przeciwić się urzędom. A że po naszemu nie nauczają, prawda, ale i tak na Rusków nas nie przerobią, boć żaden pacierza ni między sobą nie będzie mówił inaczej, a jeno jak go matka nauczyła! Zaś na ostatku to wam jeszcze rzeknę: swoją ano stronę trzymajmy! A drą się między sobą panowie, nie nasza sprawa, niech się ta kłyźnią i zagryzają, takie nam braty jedne i drugie, że niechta ich morówka nie minie. Zwarli się kole niego gęstwą i zakrzyczeli kiej na wściekłego psa, na próżno młynarz brał go w obronę, na próżno i poniektóre za nim się ujmowały. Grzelowe stronniki już mu zaczęły pięściami wytrząchać, że może by i do czego gorszego doszło, ale stary Pryczek zakrzyczał: – Strażniki słuchają! Przycichło nagle, a stary wystąpił i jął prawie gniewnie: – Świętą prawdę powiedział, swojego dobra patrzmy! Cichojta, hale, powiedziałeś swoje, to daj i drugiemu rzec swoje! Wydzierają się i myślą, co największe głowacze! Juści, żeby jeno w krzyku był rozum, to bele pyskacz miałby go więcej niźli sam proboszcz! Prześmiewajta się, juchy, a ja wam rzeknę, jak bywało pod te roki, kiej się to panowie buntowały; dobrze baczę, jak nas tumaniły a przysięgały, że jak Polska będzie, to i wolę nam dadzą, i gronta z lasami, i wszystko! Obiecywały, mówiły, a kto drugi dał, co tera mamy, i jeszczek musiał ich pokarać, co nie chciały w niczym ulżyć narodowi! Słuchajta panów, kiedyśta głupie, ale mnie na plewy nie weźmie, wiem ja, co znaczy ta ich Polska: że to jeno bat na nasze plecy, pańszczyzna i uciemiężenie! Jeszcze me... – A dajże mu ta który w pysk, niech przestanie – wyrwał się jakiś głos. – A tera – ciągnął dalej – ja taki sam pan jak inni, prawo swoje mam i nikt me palcem tknąć nie śmie! Tam mi Polska, kaj mi dobrze, kaj mam... Przerwały mu szydliwe głosy, bijące ze wszystkich stron niby gradem: – Świnia też pokwikuje z kuntentności, a chwali se chliw i pełne koryto! – I za to przykarmianie dostanie pałą w łeb i nożem po gardzieli! – W jarmarek sprał go strażnik, to powieda, że nikto go tknąć nie śmie. – Plecie, a tyle miarkuje, co ten koński ogon! – Sielny pan, ma wolę, juści, wszy go same niesą powolności! – Rychtyk i wiechcie z butów tak samo by nauczały! – Kury zmacać nie poredzi, a będzie tu występował! Gnojek jucha! Baran! Stary zeźlił się srodze, ale jeno powiedział: – Ścierwy! Już nawet siwych włosów nie poszanują! – A to i każdą siwą kobyłę trza by uważać jeno za to, co siwa, hę? Gruchnęły śmiechy i wraz zaczęli się odwracać podnosząc oczy na dach kancelarii, kaj wlazł stójka i chyciwszy się komina patrzył w dal. – Józek, a zamknij gębę, bo ci jeszcze co wleci! – krzyczeli z prześmiechem, gdyż całe stado gołębi kołowało nad nim, ale on naraz zawrzeszczał: – Jedzie! Jedzie! Już na skręcie z Przyłęku! Gromada jęła się ściągać pod dom i zwierać coraz gęściej, cierpliwie spozierając na pustą jeszcze drogę. Rychtyk i słońce przetoczyło się ździebko na bok, za kalenicę, że spod okapu wysuwał się coraz większy cień, w którym ustawili stół nakryty zielono, z krzyżem w pośrodku. Rudy, pucołowaty pomocnik wynosił papiery na stół i cięgiem cosik w nosie majstrował. Pisarz jął się na gwałt przebierać w świąteczny ubier, a w całym domu znowu podniesły się wrzaski pisarzowej, brzęk talerzów, rumor przesuwanych sprzętów i bieganina, zaś w jakieś Zdrowaś zjawił się i wójt. Stanął w progu czerwony jak burak i spocony, ledwie zipiący, ale już w łańcuchu, i powlókłszy ślepiami po gromadzie zakrzyczał srogo: – Cicho tam, ludzie, dyć to nie karczma! – Pietrze, a chodźcie ino, cosik wama rzeknę! – zawołał do niego Kłąb. – Hale, nie ma tu żadnego Pietra, a jeno urzędnik! – odburknął wyniośle. Wzięli na ozory to powiedzenie, jaże się kałduny zatrzęsły z uciechy, gdy naraz wójt zakrzyczał uroczyście: – Rozstąpta się, ludzie! Naczelnik! Jakoż powóz ukazał się na drodze i podskakując na wybojach zakręcił przed kancelarią. Naczelnik podniósł rękę do czoła, chłopi pozdejmowali kapelusze, zaległo milczenie, wójt z pisarzem przypadli wysadzać go z powozu, a strażnicy stanęli przy drzwiach wyprostowani kieby kije. Naczelnik dał się wysadzić i rozebrać z białego obleczenia i odwróciwszy się powłókł oczami po gromadzie, przygładził żółtawą bródkę, nasrożył się, kiwnął głową i wszedł do mieszkania, kaj go zapraszał pisarz w pałąk przygięty. Powóz odjechał, chłopi znowu się zwarli dokoła stołu rozumiejąc, iż zaraz rozpocznie się zebranie, ale przeszło dobre Zdrowaś, przeszedł może i cały pacierz, a naczelnik się nie pokazywał, jeno z pisarzowych pokojów roznosiły się brzęki szkła, śmiechy i jakieś smaki wiercące w nozdrzach. A że mierziło się już czekanie i słońce przypiekało coraz barzej, to jaki taki jął się chyłkiem przebierać ku karczmie, aż wójt zakrzyczał: – Nie rozłazić się! A którego zbraknie, ten się zapisze do sztrafu... Juści, co się jeszczek wstrzymali klnąc jeno coraz siarczyściej a niecierpliwie spozierając na pisarzowe okna, bo ktoś je przymknął ze środka i zasłonił. – Wstydzą się chlać na oczach! – Lepiej, bo każden jeno grdyką robi, a po próżnicy ślinkę łyka! – pogadywali. Z aresztu, stojącego w rząd z kancelarią, wyrwał się żałosny i długi bek, a po chwili wylazł stójka ciągnąc na postronku sporego ciołka, któren się opierał ze wszystkiej mocy, ale naraz grzmotnął go łbem, jaże chłop rymnął na ziemię, zadarł ogona i pognał, ino się za nim zakurzyło. – Łapaj złodzieja! Łapaj! – A posyp mu soli na ogon, to się wróci! – Jaki to zuchwały, uciekł z kozy i jeszczek ogon zadarł na pana wójta! Dogadywali przekpiwając się ze stójki, któren ganiał za ciołkiem i dopiero przy pomocy sołtysów napędził go w podwórze. A jeszcze nie odzipnęli, kiej wójt przykazał wziąć się do wymiatania aresztu i sam doglądał, pilił i niemało pomagał bojając się, bych się czasem nie zachciało tam zajrzeć naczelnikowi. – Wójcie, a trza wykadzić, bych nie zwąchał, co to był za aresztant. – Nie bójcie się, po gorzałce do cna straci wiater. Rzucał kto niekto jakie słowo kolące, jaże wójt błyskał ślepiami a zęby zacinał, ale w końcu zbrzydły im nawet przekpinki, a tak dokuczyło czekanie na słońcu i głód, że całą hurmą ruszyli pod drzewa, nie bacząc na wójtowe zakazy, któremu jeno Grzela powiedział: – Hale, naród to pewnie pies, nie przyjdzie ci do nogi, choćbyś krzyczał do wieczora! – i rad, iż zeszli ze strażnikowych oczów, jął znowu kręcić się wśród ludzi przypominając każdemu z osobna, jak ma głosować. – Jeno się nie bójta! – dodawał – prawo za nami! Co uchwalimy, będzie, a czego nie chce gromada, nikto ją do tego nie przymusi. Ale nie zdążyli się jeszcze ludzie porozkładać w cieniach ni przegryźć co niebądź, gdy sołtysi jęli nawoływać, a wójt przyleciał z krzykiem: – Naczelnik wychodzi! Chodźta prędzej! zaczynamy! – Nawąchał się dobrego jadła, to go ponosi! Nama nie pilno! Niech poczeka! Mamrotali gniewnie, zbierając się ociężale przed kancelarią. Sołtysi stanęli na czele swoich wsi, zaś wójt zasiadł za stołem, mając pobok pisarzowego pomocnika, któren przedłubując w nosie gwizdał na gołębie, co zestrachane gwarem porwały się z dachu krążąc roztrzepotaną białą chmurą. – Mołczat! – zakrzyknął naraz jeden ze strażników prężących się u proga. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na drzwi, ale wyszedł z nich jeno pisarz z papierem w ręku i wcisnął się za stół. Wójt zatrząsł dzwonkiem i rzekł uroczyście: – Zaczynamy, ludzie kochane! Cicho tam, Modliczaki! Pan sekretarz przeczyta niby o tej szkole! A słuchajta pilnie, bych każden wyrozumiał, o co idzie! Pisarz założył okulary i zaczął czytać z wolna i wyraźnie. Czytał już może z pacierz wśród zupełnej cichości, gdy ktosik wrzasnął: – Kiej nie rozumiemy! – Czytać po naszemu! Nie rozumiemy! – zerwały się mnogie głosy. Strażnicy jęli się pilnie rozglądać w gromadzie. Pisarz się skrzywił, ale już czytał przekładając na polskie. Zrobiło się cicho, słuchali w skupieniu, rozważając każde słowo i patrząc się w niego kieby w obraz. Pisarz ciągnął powoli: – ...jako przykazano postawić szkołę w Lipcach, któraby była i dla Modlicy, Przyłęka, Rzepek i drugich pomniejszych wsi: Potem długo wywodził, jaki to z tego będzie profit, jakie to dobrodziejstwo oświata, jak to urzędy jeno myślą dzień i noc, bych tylko narodowi przyjść z pomocą, bych go wspierać, oświecać i bronić przed złem. Zaś w końcu wyliczał, ile potrza na plac z polem, ile na sam budynek i na całe utrzymanie szkoły wraz z nauczycielem, i że na to wszystko trzeba będzie uchwalić dodatkowy podatek po dwadzieścia kopiejek z morgi. Umilkł, przetarł okulary i rzekł jakby do siebie: – Pan naczelnik powiedział, że jak dzisiaj uchwalicie, to pozwoli zacząć budowę jeszcze w tym roku, a na przyszłą jesień dzieci już pójdą do szkoły. Skończył, ale nikt się nie odezwał, każden coś ważył w sobie, kuląc się jeno, jakby pod ciężarem nowego podatku, aż dopiero wójt się ozwał: – Słyszeliście dobrze, co pan sekretarz przeczytał? – Słyszelim! Juścik, przeciek nie głusim! – ozwali się tu i owdzie. – A któren ma przeciw temu, niech wystąpi, a swoje rzeknie. Jęli się trącać łokciami, wypychać naprzód, drapać, spozierać na się i na starszych, lecz nikto nie miał śmiałości wyrywać się pierwszy. – Kiej tak, uchwalmy prędko podatek i do domu! – zaproponował wójt. – Więc cóż, wszyscy jednogłośnie zgadzacie się? – zapytał uroczyście pisarz. – Nie! Nie chcemy! Nie! – wrzasnął Grzela i za nim kilkudziesięciu. – Nie potrza nam takiej szkoły! Nie chcemy! Dosyć już mamy podatków! Nie! – wołano już ze wszystkich stron, a coraz śmielej, głośniej i hardziej. Na ten wrzask wyszedł naczelnik i stanął w progu, przycichli na jego widok, a on poskubał bródkę i rzekł wielce łaskawie: – Jak się macie, gospodarze? – Bóg zapłać! – odparli pierwsi z brzega kolebiąc się pod naporem gromady pchającej się naprzód, aby posłuchać naczelnika, któren wsparty o futrynę jął cosik mówić po swojemu, ale mu się cięgiem odbekiwało. Strażnicy skoczyli w naród i dalejże wołać: – Szapki dołoj! szapki! – Poszedł ścierwo i nie plącz się pod nogami! – zaklął ktoś na nich. A naczelnik, choć prawił słodziuśko, skończył nakazująco i po polsku: – Uchwalcie zaraz podatek, bo nie mam czasu. I srogo patrzał w twarze, strach przejął niejednego, tłum się zakołysał, poszły trwożne i ściszone szepty. – No co, głosujemy na szkołę? Mówcie, Płoszka! Jakże zrobim?... Kajże to Grzela? Przykazuje głosować: Głosujmy, ludzie, głosujmy! Wrzało coraz głośniej; gdy Grzela wystąpił i powiedział śmiało: – Na taką szkołę nie uchwalimy ani grosza. – Nie uchwalimy! Nie chcemy! – wsparło go ze sto krzyków. Naczelnik zmarszczył się groźnie. Wójt struchlał, a pisarzowi jaże spadły z nosa okulary, jeno Grzela się nie strwożył, wparł w niego harde ślepie chcąc jeszcze cosik dodać, gdy stary Płoszka wystąpił i skłoniwszy się nisko zaczął pokornie: – Dopraszam się łaski wielmożnego naczelnika, co rzeknę, jako to po swojemu miarkuję: szkołę juścić uchwalić uchwalim, ale widzi się nama, co za dużo złoty i groszy dziesięć z morgi. Czasy teraz ciężkie i o grosz trudno! To jeno chciałem rzec. Naczelnik nie odpowiedział zatopiony w jakowychś dumaniach, że jeno kiej niekiej kiwnął głową jakby przytakująco i oczy przecierał, więc ośmielony tym wójt siarczyście przemawiał za szkołą; po nim i jego kamraty parły do tego samego, młynarz zaś pyskował najżarliwiej, nie zważając na ostre przycinki Grzelowych stronników, aż wreszcie zgniewany Grzela zawołał: – Przelewamy jeno z pustego w próżne – i upatrzywszy sposobną porę przystąpił i śmiało spytał: – A niby jaka to ma być ta nowa szkoła? – Jak i wszystkie! – wyrzekł otwierając oczy. – To my akuratnie takiej nie potrzebujemy! – Na swoją uchwalim i pół rubla z morgi, a na inszą ni szeląga. – Co nam taka szkoła, moje uczyły się bez trzy roki, a też ni be, ni me. – Ciszej, ludzie, ciszej! – Rozbrykały się barany, a wilk jeno patrzeć, jak skoczy na stado. – Pyskacze juchy, nową biedę wypyskują la wszystkich. Pokrzykiwali jeden przez drugiego, że uczynił się srogi gwar, każden bowiem dowodził swojego i przepierał drugich, rozgrzewali się coraz barzej, rozbili się na kupy i wszędy zawrzały spory a kłótnie, zwłaszcza Grzelowe stronniki pyskowały najgłośniej i najzawzięciej, powstając przeciw szkole. Na próżno wójt, młynarz i gospodarze z drugich wsi przekładali, prosili, a nawet i strachali Bóg wie czym, większość srożyła się coraz zuchwalej, wygadując, co jeno komu ślina przyniesła. Zaś naczelnik siedział, jakby nie słysząc niczego, szeptał cosik z pisarzem, dając się im wygadać do woli, a kiej mu się widziało, co mają już dosyć płonego szczekania, kazał zadzwonić wójtowi. – Cicho tam! cicho! słuchać! – spokoili sołtysi. A nim się do cna przyciszyło, rozległ się jego głos rozkazujący: – Szkoła być musi, rozumiecie! Słuchać i robić, co wam każą! Srogo przemówił, jeno co się nie ulękli, a Kłąb chlasnął na odlew: – Nie przykazujem nikomu chodzić na łbie, to niechże i nama pozwolą się ruchać, jak komu wyrosły kulasy. – Zawrzyjcie gębę! Cicho, psiekrwie! – klął wójt, na darmo dzwoniąc. – Co rzekłem, to przywtórzę, że w naszej szkole muszą się uczyć po naszemu. – Karpienko! Iwanow! – ryknął na strażników, stojących w pośrodku ciżby, ale chłopi w mig ich ścisnęli między sobą, a ktosik im szepnął: – Niech jeno któren tknie kogo... nas tu ze trzystu... miarkujcie... I wraz się rozstąpili czyniąc wolne przejście, a tłocząc się za nimi przed naczelnika z głuchą, rozjuszoną wrzawą, przysapując jeno, a klnąc i wytrząchając pięściami, zaś raz po raz ktoś wyrywał się z kupy z ozorem: – Każde stworzenie ma swój głos, a jeno nam przykazują mieć cudzy. – I cięgiem przykazy, a ty, chłopie, słuchaj, płać i czapką ziemię zamiataj. – Pokrótce to bez pozwoleństwa nie puszczą i za stodołę. – Kiej takie wielmożne, to niech przykażą świniom, bych zaśpiewały kiej skowronki! – huknął Antek, zatrzęsły się śmiechy, a on wołał rozjuszony: – Albo niech im gęś zaryczy. Jak to zrobią, to uchwalim szkołę. – Każą podatki, płacim; każą rekruta, dajem, ale wara od... – Cichocie, Kłębie. Sam Najjaśniejszy Cysarz nadał ustawę i tam stoi kiej wół, co szkoły i sądy mają być po polsku! Tak przykazał sam Cysarz, to jego słuchać będziem! wrzeszczał Antek. – Ty kto takoj? – spytał naczelnik wpierając w niego oczy. Zadrżał, ale rzekł śmiało wskazując papiery, leżące na stole: – Tam stoi napisane. Nie sroka me zgubiła – dodał zuchwale. Naczelnik pogadał cosik z pisarzem, a ten pokrótce ogłosił: jako Antoni Boryna, pozostający pod śledztwem karnym, nie ma prawa brać udziału w zebraniu gminnym. Antek poczerwieniał z gniewu, lecz nim się zebrał na słowo, naczelnik wrzasnął: – Poszoł won! – i wskazał go oczami strażnikom. – Nie uchwalajta, chłopcy! prawo za nami! nie bójta się niczego! – krzyknął zuchwale Antek. I odszedł wolno ku wsi, spozierając na strażników kiej wilk na kondle, że ostawali coraz dalej. Ale w gromadzie zagotowało się z nagła kieby w tym kotle, wszyscy naraz zaczęli prawić, krzyczeć i sprzeczać się zajadle, że już nie dosłyszał nikogo, a jeno pojedyncze słowa klątw, pogróz i przekpiwań latały nad głowami kiej kamienie. Jakby ich zły opętał, tak się wydzierali zapalczywie, a nikto nie poredził wyrozumieć, skąd to przyszło i laczego? Spierali się o szkołę, o Antka, o wczorajszy deszcz, kto zeszłoroczne szkody przypominał sąsiadowi, kto folgę jeno dawał wątrobie, kto zaś la samego sprzeciwu się kłyźnił, że powstał taki męt, taki wrzask i zamieszanie, co się już widziało, jako leda chwila wezmą się za łby i orzydla. Próbował spokoić Grzela, próbowali drugie, nie przemogli jednak opętania. Wójt dzwonił, jaże mu drętwiały kulasy, przywołując do porządku, i takoż na darmo. Kiej te rozjuszone indory skakały sobie do oczów, ślepe już i głuche na wszystko. Dopiero któryś ze sołtysów jął walić kijem w pustą beczkę, stojącą pod okapem, jaże zahuczała kiej bęben, wtedy ludzie oprzytomnieli nieco, ściszając się nawzajem. Naczelnik nie mogąc się doczekać cichości, zakrzyczał zgniewany: – Cicho tam! Dosyć tej narady! Milczeć, kiedy ja mówię, i słuchać. Szkołę uchwalcie. Ścichło, jakby makiem posiał, strach padł na wszystkie, mróz przeszedł kości, że stali jakby podrętwieli spozierając po sobie niemo i bezradnie, ani w myślach postały sprzeciwy, gdyż on stał groźnie, tocząc oczami po wylękłych twarzach. Przysiadł znowu, a wójt, młynarz i drugie rzucili się między ludzi przyniewalać do posłuszeństwa i strachać. – Głosować za szkołą, głosować. – Może być źle. Słyszeliśta? Pisarz tymczasem sprawdzał obecnych, że ci trochę ktoś odkrzykiwał: – Jest! Jest! Zaś po sprawdzeniu wójt wlazł na stołek i zakomenderował: – Kto za szkołą, niech przejdzie na prawą stronę i podniesie rękę. Sporo przeszło, ale dużo więcej narodu ostało na miejscu, naczelnik się zmarszczył i przykazał, aby la sprawiedliwości głosowali imiennie. Strapił się tym Grzela, dobrze rozumiejąc, że skoro każden z osobna pójdzie głosować; to nie będzie śmiał się przeciwić. Ale już nie było nijakiej zarady. Pomocnik zaczął wywoływać i każden szedł koleją, posobnie, a pisarz przy nazwisku znaczył kreskę, jeśli był za szkołą, lub robił krzyżyk, gdy się jej przeciwił. Długo się wlekło, gdyż ludzi było chmara, lecz w końcu ogłosili: – Dwieście głosów za szkołą, osiemdziesiąt przeciw. Grzelowi podnieśli wrzask. – Na nowo głosować! oszukali! – Ja mówiłem: nie, a postawił mi kreskę! – wydzierał się któryś, a za nim wielu świarczyło to samo; zaś gorętsi jęli się skrzykiwać. – Nie dać, podrzeć papiery, podrzeć! Szczęściem, co dworski powóz zajeżdżał przed kancelarię, więc ludzie, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli się poodsuwać na boki, zaś naczelnik przeczytawszy list, jaki mu podał lokaj, oznajmił uroczyście: – Tak, bardzo dobrze, szkoła w Lipcach będzie. Juści, co nikto i pary z gęby nie puścił, stali kiej mur patrząc w niego spokojnie. Podpisał jakieś papiery, wsiadł do powozu i ruszył. Kłaniali mu się pokornie, ani spojrzał na kogo, ni kiwnął głową, a pogadawszy jeszcze ze strażnikami, skręcił na boczną drogę ku modlickiemu dworowi. Patrzyli za nim czas jakiś w milczeniu, aż któryś z Grzelowych rzekł: – Jagniątko, do rany go przyłóż, a nie spodziejesz się, jak udrze cię kłami gorzej wilka i weźmie pod kopyta. – A czymże by to głupich trzymali, jak nie pogrozą? Grzela jeno westchnął, spojrzał po gromadzie i szepnął cicho: – Przegralim dzisia, trudno, naród jeszcze nie wezwyczajony do oporu. – Boja się bele czego, to i niełatwo się wezwyczai. – Moiściewy, a jaki to człowiek, nawet prawo ma se za nic. – Juści, przeciek prawo pisali la nas, a nie la siebie. Jakiś chłop z Przyłęka podszedł skarżąc się przed Grzelą: – Chciałem z wami, ale jak me prześwidrował ślepiami, tom języka zapomniał i pisarz zapisał, jak mu się spodobało. – Tyla było oszukaństwa, że można by zaskarżyć uchwałę. – Chodźta do karczmy. Niechta siarczyste zatłuką – zaklął Mateusz i odwróciwszy się do gromady zakrzyczał: – Wiecie, ludzie, czego wama naczelnik zapomniał powiedzieć? A tego, żeśta kundle i barany. I dobrze zapłacita za posłuch, ale niech was łupią ze skóry, kiejśta głupie. Zaczęli się odcinać, ktoś nawet pysk wywarł na niego, lecz zmilkli, bo jakaś żydowska bryka przejeżdżała, w której siedział Jasio organistów. Otoczyli go Lipczaki, a Grzela rozpowiedział o wszystkim. Jasio wysłuchał, pogadał o tym i owym i kazał jechać. Wszyscy zaś poszli do karczmy i po drugim kieliszku Mateusz huknął: – A ja wam powiedam, że wszystkiemu winien wójt i młynarz. – Prawda, najwięcej namawiali a straszyli – przyświarczył Stacho Płoszka. – A że naczelnik groził, to jakby wiedział już o Rochu – ktoś szeptał. – Jak nie wie, to mu powiedzą. Znajdą się takie! – Kaj strażniki? – zapytał Grzela niespokojnie. – Poszli jakby w stronę Lipiec. Grzela zakręcił się po karczmie i ani spostrzegli, jak się wyniósł i szedł ku wsi miedzami rozglądając się pilnie dokoła. Kategoria:Chłopi